mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berserker
About 'The Berserker' Discovered lastnight making a ruckus in The Pit of Human Faces. This Pit is packed with hundreds of different faces, complexions of colours, genders, a few animals, they are all skinned and stashed like eyeless masks. On Eugene's rounds of litter picking, shrubbery and raking the lawns he heard a loud sucking noise that he described 'like slurping up jelly'. He put his rake down in curiousity and walked towards The Pit, he could see a pale thing devouring the human faces whilst its elongated fingers stroked and squeezed other faces, it seemed to be sucking on the inside of the faces, licking and kissing the cold dead skin for pleasure. Eugene, stood close to the edge of The Pit, slips a little and knocks dirt and stones down. The dirt hits over this thing, he stops devouring what looked like the face of Mary Jenkins and stands up nice and tall, it spat in disgust and shrugged the dirt off, then turned around and looked up at Eugene - he saw this image*. With a mouth that looks like a ruined asshole, The Berserker has the ability to SUCK with extreme power. The power is so immense that The Berserker could suck on the side of a house and it would fall down in rubble within moments. The mouth is silky textured and has the exact same skin that you'd find within a Vagina. Extreme delicacy is used when Berserker is sucking on you, it will suck blood out of you in seconds whilst fondling your face and stomach - apparently, 4 years ago The Berserker attacked a 43 year old woman Patsy Watkins, she was slightly overweight and totally innocent. The Berserker struck her at night, scurrying in the shadows of her garden and waiting until she arrived home. As she got to her front door, it jumped out and grabbed her by the belly, a firm grasp held onto a palm-full of fat. It then began to make eerie squeeky sounds as its other hand fingered at her face. It then sucked on her face, connecting so strongly that her bobbled hair quickly flew into its mouth tearing at the skin. She flailed and panicked but couldn't release Berserker from her face. When he eventually let go of her and had sucked the life out of her - she had no brain, it had squashed through her nasal system and out of her nostrils. Her teeth and tongue were consumed and her eye balls. Her hairless skull was on display, shiny with protective skull juices. The Berserker loves this stuff. He took Patsy's skull and left her corpse with an unknown face and harsh bruising on her stomach. We find The Berserker to be a serious danger to The Mansion, but are keeping it in Cage #2. A spacious cage - much like Mike's only much smaller and nastier. We let guests visit Berserker and feed it random scraps of food or objects. One guest, Li Jua Gu fed it his whole bag of University Work by mistake, which contained 5 years of extensive research and knowledge - he tried to grab his bag back but it was sucked and destroyed instantly. Li got angry and flipped, grabbing The Berserker through its cage. It attached to his arm, sucked near the elbow and Li's arm completely snapped the opposite direction. His shoulder was thrown inwards, causing his top 2 ribs to crack also. After this happened, we placed Berserker in Cage #1, which is situated underground and below The Pit of Human Faces. Berserker sits all day, looking up at the faces and drooling, hoping one will slip down onto him.